the miracles of life
by paloma olivares de la bodega
Summary: after a party, bea become pregnant, read to find out what happens before and after pregnancy


Chapter 1

You're going to go to the party? wonder milo

-It clear that if milo said bea happy

All commented on the secondary was radin party, as everyone knows radin parties are the best of all and then of course everyone would be there

-This will be the best party of my life said oscar

-That's true brother makes the best parties radin milo said

-Good guys, I'm going home, we will be on Saturday, said bye as he went bea

-Milo said goodbye and went swimming while Oscar home

To Saturday ...

Bea was almost ready to go to the party, wore a beautiful red dress, also to bring bracelets and a necklace, plus bring makeup

-Well I'm going to the party said bea

Our beloved daughter-there is already a young lady said her mother

-Aver a smile as he said his father took a photo

-POPE I'm not a baby, well I'm going to the party, said goodbye as he went bea

Beware-bye said his parents

Bea came to the mansion of radin, when I saw they were all high school, had all, music was his maxino power, bea swam in search of his best friends, while looking the other fish you were seeing with the open mouth (ie pulling the extract) until found

Milo and Oscar saw that were taking pochen, also saw that they were very well groomed, in suits (author note: I honestly do not know if at a party wearing a suit so just put it), they approached bea

Hi guys said bea-

-Finally came bea ... milo said when surprised to see bea

Both Milo and Oscar stood with his mouth open, oscar already seen before to bea very neat but it was the first time I seen her like milo, via bea is very beautiful and more in that dress, Milo could not help blushing

-Ehhh ... guys you all right? bea wonder a little worried

-S-ehhh ... if we are well bea nervous milo said

-Whoaaa, you look very beautiful bea oscar said blushing

By oscar said bea-

After talking and eating some snacks, danced, danced for a while, then gave alcohol and felt good and took tentasiados  
>Several hours later ...<p>

Milo was leaning on the table for snacks, for taking so it started to mariar but did not care and continued drinking, bea saw that I was dancing with his brother, could not stop seeing bea, the route from top to bottom, also saw that the dress will fit in well with your body what it via a great body of those, milo blushed this

2 hours later ...

Several fish was very drunk and other more or less but did not end the party, Milo was one of them, and also bea oscar more or less

-You know something very beautiful bea milo said

-Thank you also said bea milo

-Are going to dance while taking milo said to bea fin and brought him to the track

They were dancing for a while but then the thing changed when more UpClose bailanron milo take to bea bea waist and put his fins around the neck of milo, and looked aceraron slowly until their lips met a sweet kiss .

How drunk were well did not know what they were doing, so they went to a bedroom, bea lay in bed and milo was above it

-I love you milo said blushing

-I said I love you much too flushed bea

And then they kissed and made good what had never seen that done.

Chapter 2

The next morning, BEA began to wake up, I was confused also have a severe headache

- Where am I? asked via bea while I was in a bedroom but was not his

He saw that was obviously sleeping on a bed, I notice she was naked also, Bea was totally confused when suddenly I notice that someone was beside her bea approached and remained in shock, was milo he was sound asleep

Bea could not believe it, had slept with milo, little by little it was agreed that she was drunk was dancing with milo and then went to the bedroom, bea rose and put on her dress and left the room and after the mansion, while swimming bea home had a blank mind can not believe I spent the night with milo, then came home.

Bea-where were you? asked his mother

-Ehhhh ... spend the night at the home of bea said ostrencia nervous

-And we do not avisastes? preunto his father

-Is that he was very tired and was dangerous to come here so late so ostrencia told me to stay at home, but I'm here, well I'm going to bathe bea said as he went to his room.

After a bath and put his own clothes, bea keep thinking it all happened over night but with milo, milo good thing is not going to remember that bea left before she woke up, to bea stop thinking about it, call ostrencia and started talking.

Lie in the room, began to raise milo is like bea had a bad headache, he realized he was naked, well the truth is that milo sleeps in his underwear, then got up and put on his suit and went to home

- Milo where you been? ask oscar

-I do not know, I woke up in a room ... damn ahhggg drunkenness di milo said, rubbing his temples

-I go to sleep milo said as he went to his room

As of Monday, bea was swimming in search of his friends wondered if milo remembered that night, until he saw

Hi guys said bea-

Said hello bea-2 at the same time

Hey bea-where were you? no wonder I saw Oscar

-Ehhhhh ... I slept in the house said bea nervous ostrencia  
>-I also did not see you, well I can not explain I woke in a room, do not remember anything I said confused milo<p>

- (Thought to bea) phew ... that good milo not remember what happened that night

Days later, bea to oldivado of what happened at night, the days are as always, bea is with 2 best friends, their friends, but this day was different.

While Bea was holding his books, he felt something strange in her stomach and then in his throat, when suddenly cover my mouth and went straight to the bathroom and started vomiting, then wash your mouth as you fell safer something wrong, so who went to class.  
>But every time I went to the bathroom to vomit, bea did not know now if that happened, when he came back to go milo went through there when the hear vomiting, then left the bathroom and bea saw milo<p>

-Bea are you okay? milo asked concerned

I'm fine, if milo is just something I fell ill said bea

During the class the teacher seahorse, BEA began to feel bad but suddenly fainted

-Bea anxious cry oscar which was where she was

-Bea awake awake milo said worried as I moved

-Take it to the infirmary said Professor

-If milo said while loaded and took her to the infirmary

After woke bea

- Where am I? What happened? wonder bea

-Said you fainted bea oscar

- And these better? wonder milo

Do not worry, if said bea

-Is better than go home to rest bea said the nurse

Bea-ok said as he rose

After I let the director to retire, bea went to his house.

Chapter 3

Bea was chatting with ostrencia

-And best friend are you? wonder ostrencia

-Yes but not that I fainted said bea

- Because you felt bad or that you had? returned to ask

-Good been vomiting all day I think something I said fell ill bea

I was worried face Ostrencia

- What happens ostrencia? wonder bea

-Bea ... perhaps are you pregnant? wonder ostrencia

Bea was left in shock, her pregnant ...?

-No, as you can believe that said bea

-Good news is that this is some signs of pregnancy said ostrencia

-Of course not pregnant esoty said bea

-And how do you know? prgunto ostrencia

-Well what was said ... just worried bea

-'re Looking for safe, come to my house I have a pregnancy test, will you make if you are pregnant and check whether or not said ostrencia

-Well I said to bea nurse, after telling her parents she was going to the house of ostrencia, bea swam to the house of ostrencia, ostrencia then gave the test and went to the bathroom bea

After a while, Bea took the test and saw what was left in total shock, was pregnant and then left the bathroom

-And what happened friend? wonder ostrencia

-You-you were right ... I'm pregnant ... pregnant ... bea said in total shock and then started to lllorar

Ostrencia came and hug tightly to bea, I cry for a while until eventually calmed

- Are already more relaxed to speak? wonder ostrencia

-If bea said as he wiped the tears

-If you are pregnant ... who's the father? wonder ostrencia

-You remember the party said bea radin

Ostrencia shook her head as if

-Good all the time I was with Milo and Oscar, talked, ate and danced, then got to take and I felt good ... tentacidad and take and then I enborrache, like milo so we dance as we were drunk but we went out of control ... and then I slept with said bea with more tears  
>crossing her cheeks<p>

Ostrencia was shocked

-Wait a minute, you're telling me you slept with milo? Wonder ostrencia

If said bea-

Milo-ents is the father of the baby you expect? returned to ask

If said bea-

-And what would you be? wonder

-I do not know if my parents hear me kill said bea

-Good if you want your baby, you can abort the 3 months before said ostrencia

- What? no, I can, I can not bea said aserlo

- What vaz ents have? wonder ostrencia

-As if my baby is not guilty of anything, I'm going to love much, and I will see how I manage with my parents said as she touched bea belly with their fins

Well-spoken friend, but it expects you to tell milo said ostrencia

-No I can not tell bea said concerned

-But bea, milo has to know that you will have a son, like it or not, he is the father of your baby and you have to know said otrencia

I say, after said bea

-Good has to be before 3 months because after that your belly will grow and will account ostrencia said

Do not worry friend, I gave it 3 months before and after said bea embraced

2 months later; has been 2 months, bea have to tell milo and their parents about her pregnancy before her womb I grew, so was the first to tell milo

Hi guys said bea-

Said hello bea-2 at the same time

¿I can hear milo-talk to you privately? clear without bother bea oscar said

-Do not worry bea oscar later said with a smile

Bea and Milo went to a private place

-That's what I mean beautiful bea? milo wonder happy

-Milo remember radin Party said bea

If you like forget-why? milo said

-You remember that you said bea nervous enborrachastes

-If I have a headache even thinking about it milo said

-Well I also enborrache me, talked and danced and slept together ... we bea said with a tear

- What? Milo said surprised and in shock

-P-n-but I do not remember milo said while trying to remember

-Good news is that I woke up and went first so you do not remember and that's not the worst thing said bea

- What is worse? milo asked very confused

-I ... ... milo said bea pregnant with more tears on her cheeks

- What? Milo returned to say more surprised and shocked

-Vaz and good do you have? wonder milo

-Of course I'm going to have milo, our baby is not guilty of anything and I go to ask me that Desaga of the said bea not do it with more tears

Milo approached her, I dry the tears and kissed his forehead

-Clearly not'll ask you this, is our baby and good thinking eh always have a child feels milo said

- Milo seriously? wonder bea

-If he said as he stroked her belly

Milo, thanks for not giving me the back said as he embraced bea

-And how many months are you? wonder milo

Bea said -2

Bea-wait, and do your parents know? wonder milo

-Not yet know it not sad bea said

-Well we have to decircelos, said today that such milo

Well said, well this bea

-Also have to know what your brother said bea

if milo said

They went to classes, then you dijieron oscar (author note; Imagine his face) but ultimately I accept and always would support, after completing the classes, and milo were bea's house to warn bea their parents about the pregnancy.

Chapter 4

After they arrived at the home of bea

-Hi bea, milo said his parents

-Hi mom and dad said bea

Milo said hello gentlemen,

Aque-milo should you visit? asked the mother of bea

-Good mom and dad said we need to talk nervous bea

This well-told his father and sat on the furniture

-And who want to talk honey? asked his mother

-Good party ... remember Rabin said bea

-If your parents told

-Good ... take me drunk ... and mom and dad said I'm pregnant ... bea very nervous

His mother almost fainted and her father was in total shock

-Pe-but how?, Why?, Who is the father? His mother said in total shock

Good gentlemen, I am the father of the baby bea expected and do not worry I will take care of my baby bea and milo diji

Now bea parents remained in shock all

DE-AS TE ATREVEZ take advantage of MY DAUGHTER IN YOUR STATE bea father cry to milo

Milo-waiting father never took advantage of me, the 2 we are drunk and did not know what we were doing, so we blame the 2 bea said

-Yes sir, I never said that he would use to bea milo

-By who never used protection? asked the mother of bea

Milo and bea blushed at this question

Breast-good ... ... is that what we said bea neck distressed and flushed

-But honey you are too young to be parents said their mother

-And we plan to have? asked his father

-Yes, our baby is not guilty of anything and I can not take a life inosente said bea

-If we want to hate, they have every right eel milo said

-Never will hate, I'm proud of you daughter said her mother

-WHAT? Said milo and bea in shock

-If I decepcionates much bea bea but then I'm proud that you have your son and you will more than milo said his mother support

-Of course I always take care lady and amare bea lot and my son said as he took milo fin bea

-Thank you very much bea milo said as he gave a kiss on the cheek

-But we will marry them said his father

-If potato is what we were thinking said bea

-Ah my girl (sigh) ... hold me children said their mother while holding her bea and milo

After they married (author note, and imagine all that was at the wedding and mourn pure oscar lol), his parents gave him a small house and lived happily

Months later;

Knock bea's house, a very pregnant was to open the door bea

-Ostrencia to bea good to see you said hugging ostrencia

-Also good to see you friend said ostrencia

-Good happens, you are at home, you want something to drink? wonder bea

Friend-no I'm fine ostrencia said as he sat in one of the furniture

They were talking for a while

Amiguis-hear if you have a great one said panzota to ostrencia

-Hehe, well the truth is that they are not twins 2 but said bea

-That well, I'll be aunt of 2 small and indeed, where is your husband? wonder ostrencia

-Oh, this work said bea (author note, milo working? And I believe it XD)

After another while, bea was drinking a glass of water (XD), when he suddenly felt a horrible pain bea in her womb

AHHHHH bea-cry as she grabs if belly

Bea-passing? ostrencia asked concerned

-Cre-I think I'm going to give birth, call him at milo quickly bea said with a grimace of pain

-Clear ostrencia said as he called milo

-Good? wonder milo

-Ah-pa hi ostrencia that ...

-Milo are fast, bea going to give birth ostrencia said

-And on my way altered milo said, got on his car and go home, then take to bea, the climbed into the car and went to full power to the hospital

entered the delivery room while ostrencia parents warned him to bea oscar and the birth and then came

-What happened? Bea all right? Ask his mother altered

-Bea went into labor, now in the delivery room with milo said ostrencia

-That good that my brother is with her Oscar said

-Well we can only expect his father said

And waited.

CHAPTER 5

2 hours after delivery;

Bea had swimming birth to 2 small, the first was a child was a cross betta with a goldfish, is very like his father, his scales are cream as his mother, his red fins with fingers blue, her other fins was red and orange, had a small crest that reaches the back in red, dark blue and the freckles, the other was a girl she is a goldfish if pure but very strange color for that type of fish, their scales are blue-green with spots, their fins are green apple, his other fins are green apple and green grass, her hair was blue and freckles, is very like her mother

-Look at our little Milo is said to bea

-If my love, are very beautiful milo said with a smile

-Welcome to my little world bea said with tears of joy

-Hey milo, you have the names of our children? wonder bea

Ehhh ... no-milo said sorry he had not thought

-Well actually I like the name of napoleon said bea

-Napoleon? was not the human warrior who fought in France said milo

-So is said to bea

Sounds good, strong and mighty, perfect, my little napoleon milo said while kissing him on the forehead (author note, awww is not that cute?)

-Well it's your turn to name our little bea said

-I like a good actress ... called addison, such that name? wonder milo

-Addison? bea said thinking mmm ...

-Not bad, my little bea addison said as he kissed her forehead

Then came the parents of bea, ostrencia and oscar

-Awwww, are my little grandchildren, I can upload? asked his mother

Clearly, if breast-bea said while the need to carefully

-Looks at love, reminds us when our bea was a baby right? said his mother

-If he said his father while also load them

POTATOES-bea said sorry

-And as they call my nephews? ask oscar

-Are napoleon and addison said milo

-Cute names his mother said

-Will be very much like you said ostrencia

After a while they were to be left alone

-Beings really happy my love? wonder bea

-Clearly, if my life and now more with our little Milo said as he kissed with a sweet kiss bea

Suddenly the little ones awoke, yawned and snuggled chest bea hot

Milo and bea sonrienron at this.

END


End file.
